coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9635 (10th December 2018)
Plot Liam finds Brian passed out the floor. At the factory, Beth opens the safe but Kirk interrupts her before she can pocket the money inside. Sinead is taken in for chemo. Mike Thornberry takes Liz out to the bistro. Liz calls Eileen saying she's sick and can't meet her. Phil wakes Brian up and raises concerns about his ability to cope with his job. Brian dismisses the notion, saying he was just hungry. Beth decides to use any means possible to raise the money for Sinead's treatment at the clinic in Germany. Jenny sees on her app that Liz is at the bistro and sends Eileen there to pick up some lemons for the Rovers to set her up. After her chemo, Sinead comes clean to Daniel about Ken funding her therapy. Daniel assures her that he doesn't hate her for putting herself at risk. Liz hides under the table when Eileen enters the bistro. Eileen cottons on when she sees Mike sitting by himself at a table set for two. She is angry with her friend for lying to her and walks out. Imran invites Toyah to move in with him if she can't live with Nick. Brian doesn't mention his collapse to Cathy but she finds out from Maria. He says he tripped over a rug. Jenny enjoys watching Liz grovel to Eileen. Daniel thanks Ken for helping Sinead. Ken worries that the situation is too much for Daniel. Daniel vows to be strong for Sinead and his son. Toyah pretends that Imran is moving in to get back at Leanne. She's surprised to learn that Imran is up for the idea. Beth lets Chesney know that Sinead has been missing chemo. Formulating a plan, she asks him to pretend to be mugged of the kebab shop takings and give the money to her for Sinead - people will believe him as he's honest. Chesney is incredulous at the suggestion. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Bessie Street School - Staff room *Weatherfield General - Chemotherapy treatment room Notes *This was the last episode produced by Kate Oates. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phil relishes Brian's show of weakness; Beth concocts a scam to raise money for Sinead's treatment; and Jenny stirs up conflict between Liz and Eileen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,345,333 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes